


feelings.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [52]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her feelings only deepened the more time she spent around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i promised scarlett some remy/marie drabbles, so these five are my headcanon for the two of them.

Her feelings only deepened the more time she spent around him. He was always Remy to her; she was always Marie to him. Bobby had probably noticed her infatuation by now, but she'd barely spoken to him since Remy arrived at the mansion. Remy talked to her about New Orleans; she talked to him about Mississippi. The Southern connection meant they understood each other without having to explain, and it was so nice to have someone just understand her. Bobby came to her eventually, asked the question she'd been waiting for. All she could say was yes, she loved Remy.


End file.
